


Revival

by xsarahx



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsarahx/pseuds/xsarahx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written as a Camp NaNo project in July. It is a post-Batman Eternal 12 Jason and Barbara centric piece. It does not follow the story line of the series after issue 12, everything should be considered AU.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Revival

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a Camp NaNo project in July. It is a post-Batman Eternal 12 Jason and Barbara centric piece. It does not follow the story line of the series after issue 12, everything should be considered AU.

_So we beat on, boats against the current, borne back ceaselessly into the past._

“You coming?” The question was tinged with a hint of optimism. For the first time in days, Barbara could see beyond the fog of futility and despair, and her clarity had come in the shape of something she had never expected – or rather in the shape of someone.

Jason Todd, former sidekick, former Robin. She was too exhausted for complete shock, however, and a sigh from a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in escaped chapped, rough lips.

“Of course.” He didn't miss a beat as he climbed onto the back of her motorcycle, and again she was surprised. But he had always been somewhat of an enigma. No matter how well she thought she knew him, Jason had always defied expectations and assumptions.

Barbara wove through the streets with an expert’s grace. She’d been riding motorcycles since before she was legally allowed to drive. It had become second nature. She navigated traffic, snapping between cars and crowds, reaching a set of canopied buildings within twenty minutes.

Jason jumped off the motorcycle without a word, head darting back and forth among the makeshift structures. Late midday sun beat down over the skyline, creating ominous shadows and silhouettes on the broken pavement. His hands rested on either side of his hips, shoulders rising and falling with deep inhales and exhales.

Barbara approached from behind, tentative, keeping a distance of three or four feet between them. Sheepish tension wound into her jaw as she clenched it, lips pursed together. Uncomfortable silence filled the air around them and for a moment she thought she might scream just to hear something other than her own heart beat thumping in her ears.

“I don’t think we’re going to find anything here, Batgirl.”

His voice, slightly metallic through his helmet, startled her and she snapped her head toward him. It had taken a few moments for her to gather coherent thoughts and regulate her breathing before she responded. “I know.” Her admittance was raw and vulnerable, telling much more in those two words than an entire speech could. “I was grasping at anything.”

Jason turned, letting his hands fall loosely, head canted to the side. “Let’s go home. Regroup. Ground zero is the best place for us right now.”

Nodding, Barbara sulked back to the motorcycle. The pair were on their way outside the city limits, heading towards a row of overgrown hills enclosing the metropolis.  On a hidden peak, an aircraft was sat, awaiting them.

“Your chariot, milady.” With a sarcastic bow, Jason gestured and Barbara couldn't help letting out a small chortle. It felt good to laugh; it’d been too long - too many endless nights rolling into sleepless days with little relief in sight. She was well aware she looked like hell. She could almost feel the dark circles outlining the delicate skin of her eyes. Porcelain flesh with normally pink undertones looked pallid, sickly. Lifeless.

After they were in the air, cruising at a comfortable 30,000 feet above the ground, Barbara removed her cowl. Matted tendrils of scarlet hair tumbled out and she ran willowy fingers through some of the larger knots before curling up in her seat. She hugged her legs together tightly, swaying as the craft hit turbulence. Hazy blue eyes attempted to focus on the horizon, and wisps of puffy clouds weaving across the sun, but it was difficult to quiet her busy mind.

“You should rest.” Jason ducked down into the main cabin, sitting opposite Barbara, his hands splayed wide against the vinyl seat.

“I’m fine.” Her voice faltered. It didn't take a former protégé of the great detective to know she wasn't.

“Despite our lack of face time in the past few years, I can still tell when you’re lying.”

“Jason.”

His hands waved in the air, shrugging her off. “Don’t Jason me, Babs. Rest, it’s a long flight.” Without another word he stood, elongating his spine in a quick stretch before moving back into the cockpit.

Barbara complied with a huff, laying her head down against the cool fabric. Heavy eyelids drooped and within moments she was asleep. It wasn't restful, and just like her typical sleep patterns, it was fitful. Conditions were not ideal, nor comfortable, but it was the first time in days she felt safe enough to actually attempt to approach slumber.


End file.
